


In Love and All Alone

by Miang



Category: Rin!
Genre: Angst, Community: yaoi_challenge, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-12
Updated: 2007-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miang/pseuds/Miang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sou's not big on distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love and All Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyrefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrefly/gifts).



Summer in London was, on the whole, more pleasant than Sou had expected; still, to him, the shining city left a little something to be desired.

"The food is terrible, it was cold last week, and I don't understand most of what anyone says."  
"Sou, come on! Aren't you excited to be training with such an advanced group of people?"  
"The guys are fine, but..."  
"...Sou?"  
"I miss you."  
"I miss you too. Have fun, okay?"

The autumn nights grew chill, and though the language had come to feel more natural on his tongue, still Sou ached for the tastes of home.

"He's been hitting on you again, hasn't he."  
"No he hasn't! Well, okay, maybe a little, but you know we're just friends."  
"Katsura, you're not that innocent anymore. You keep playing around like that, and it's going to get you into trouble."  
"Awww, is Sou jealous? That's – oh hey, Kouichi's waving me over, I have to go, okay?"  
"I'm not...hey, Katsura. I miss you..."  
"Miss you too; bye!"  
"Katsura?"

The new overcoat Sou purchased especially for his year abroad performed as advertised in keeping out the winter's precipitation, but privately Sou considered a refund; somehow the cold and damp kept finding a way under his skin anyway.

"Why do you always have to do this?"  
"Why do _I?_ Why are _you_ always with him when I call?"  
"Are you insinuating –- you know what, forget it. I'm not having this argument with you again."  
"You do that."  
"Fine."  
" _Fine._ Why don't you go have it with Kouichi, instead?"  
A click.

Softly, background noise amidst the hiss on the wires: "I _love_ you, dammit. Why can't you see that?"

The dark spring days grew longer, and after an eternity of rainfall, Sou was finally able to stay outside to practice late into the evening, firing arrow after arrow until the target was barely visible.

"They tease me for it, you know, saying how I only stay out late to make up for all the lunch practices I skip."  
"Poor Sou. Do you want me to come out there and beat them up for you?"  
A snort. "Hardly. Talk to me again after you can fend off Takatoh."  
"Hey, I've gotten good at shoving him! Not that I've really had to, though; he's been awfully courteous since my brother gave him the worst death glare I've ever seen."  
"I'll bet." A pause. "I still do miss you, you know."  
Another.  
"I miss you too, Sou. Come home soon."


End file.
